


Little Doggie Outfits

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Crack, Cute Kids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Carpenter kids have a little too much fun with Mouse...





	Little Doggie Outfits

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Dresden Files, Harry, Why is Mouse wearing that?](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/39854.html?thread=1743790#cmt1743790)

"Why is Mouse wearing *that*?" I demanded, starting at the absurd outfit that someone had draped over my dog. A pink ruffle that might have been a tutu encircled his neck, while a pink satiny quilt hung draped over his back and feathery pink scrunchies encircled his ankles. I'd boarded Mouse with the Carpenter clanwhile I was taking care of some ParaNet business in Salem, Massachusetts. But when I'd returned to pick up my dog, I'd found the Jawas had been busy with him.

"He's supposed to be the princess's loyal steed," Hope said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"And I'm the princess," Amanda piped up.

"He looks like a giant pink poodle," I said. Mouse wagged his tail and his doggy grin grew more amused.

"That's what I said," Hope muttered.

"But a princess's pony has to wear pink," Amanda argued.

At that moment, Charity approached and for the first time ever, I felt relieved in her presence. She raised an eyebrow and looked from her daughters to my dog to me. "What's going on here?" she asked.

"Nothing, your daughters just dolled up my dog," I said.

"He's supposed to be dressed up, he's my royal pony," Amanda said.

"Amanda, it's time for Mouse to go home with Bill, you can take those things off him," Charity said.

"Okay," Amanda said, crestfallen but obedient, as she started to take the pink frills off Mouse. Hope breathed a sigh of relief.

Mouse, on the other hand, let his head droop, rolling his eyes up pleadingly at Charity.


End file.
